1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of dental implants, and more particularly to methods and devices for installing a dental implant in the correction position within a jaw.
2. Description of the Related Art
Implant dentistry involves the restoration of one or more teeth in a patient's mouth by the use of artificial implants to support prosthetic crowns. The process for replacing a missing tooth involves placing an implant, adding a post to receive a crown and adding a crown. The alveolar bone is first accessed through the patient's gum tissue. The specific site in the alveolar bone where the implant will be anchored is prepared by drilling and/or reaming to accommodate the width of the dental implant to be inserted. The dental implant is then inserted into the hole, typically by screwing the implant in, although other techniques are known for introducing the implant in the jawbone. A temporary healing cap is secured over the exposed proximal end in order to seal an internal bore of the implant. The patient's gums are then sutured over the implant to allow the implant site to heal and to allow desired osseointegration to occur. Complete osseointegration typically takes anywhere from three to ten months. In the alternative, the cap is placed immediately. The restoration is completed by placing a post to the implant and placing a cap over the post.
It is important that the implant is installed at a proper or optimum position and angle with respect to the particular structure of the alveolar bone that is receiving the implant. The implant must be installed within the alveolar bone in order to insure the required support and longevity of the implant. The implant must also be positioned optimally in order to place a functional and esthetic cap or prosthesis. Many techniques and devices have been developed and used for the correct placement of a dental implant. Many such techniques tend to depend on the skill and experience of the oral surgeon.